1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fitting a removable or fixed handle to the body of a kitchen utensil and, more particularly although not exclusively, a utensil whose body is made from flame proof glass or from ceramics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handle is generally fitted to a metal receptacle either by a connection which exerts a pull on an endpiece integral with the wall of the receptacle, or by connection between the handle and the body of the receptacle by means of an added piece, that is to say welded, bonded or riveted.
This latter method of fitting is extremely difficult to carry out on glass and ceramics with good connection safety. As for the connection exerting a pull, it cannot be used in the case of a receptacle made from glass or ceramic, because these materials do not withstand the pull very well because of the presence of internal micro cracks.
For receptacles made from porcelain or glass, couplings are known formed by a strip, generally made of metal, surrounding the body of the receptacle. The drawbacks are an average aesthetic appearance, difficult washing because of the gaps between the strip and the body, restrictions in molding the body.
Monoblock receptacles made from glass or ceramics are also commercialized. The drawbacks are the fragility of the handle to shocks, difficulty of manufacture, less certain heat insulation of the handle and the fact that in general these receptacles are less aesthetic and less functional, since the handle is situated right at the top of the body of the receptacle.
Other systems, used in particular for dishes and pans, use handles of the clamping type which clamp onto lugs provided on the body of the receptacle. However the connection is very average, the aesthetic appearance is doubtful and a casserole or pan is not really obtained.
A first improvement was made by the French Pat. Nos. 1.431.013 of Jan. 26, 1965 and 1.554.738 of Oct. 26, 1967, which provide glass projections formed at the same time as the body is manufactured and having a cavity in which the male part of the handle is embedded; a sliding blade provides locking.
This improvement, through the shape of the projection, presents difficulties of manufacture due mainly to retraction of the glass during cooling of the object.
Moreover, with this embodiment the projection has to be positioned at the upper level of the pan (as in the case of monoblock pans), which adversely affects the aesthetic appearance and the functional side of the object (poor balance).